True Love of A Somebody and His Nobody
by theskeletonofskelepuns
Summary: Sora and Roxas who become really good friends find out that they are in love with each other and become more then friends. Follow these two love birds on their relationship together that will lead them to one day being together forever not letting each other out of sight without anything or anyone in their path to ruin it.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Something New

_Note: This Fanfic I made for my boyfriend who I love very very much, we both love Soroxas a lot and I made this out of my love for him. I love you babe and the past month with you has been the best in my life and I love showing you how much I care about you._

* * *

Sora Hikari was sitting on the couch in his house playing video games with Roxas who was his friend who always hanged out with him a lot since they started talking to each other a few weeks ago. When they finished Sora said "Ha looks like I beat you again Roxas hehe."

"Well that's because you play this more than me Sora" Roxas said.

Then they both laugh having fun together. Sora before even though he has a lot of friends at School has always felt lonely until Roxas walked up to him and started talking to him. He noticed the Roxas is for some reason shy around him but he insisted on becoming good friends with him.

 _A couple weeks ago_

Sora finally gets finished with his sixth period class on a friday and starts walking out of his classroom in Twilight High when all of a sudden he gets a tap on the shoulder and turns around. He sees a shy nervous Roxas and says "Hi, it's Roxas right?"

"Y-yea it is and your S-sora."

Sora then smiles a little and says "Yep the one and only."

They both laugh and Sora looks at Roxas "You don't have to be shy I won't bite."

"Great now I have to worry about you biting me," Roxas said laughing, and Sora laughs too rubbing the back of his neck.

"I won't bite unless you want me to Roxas." Roxas then blushes and Sora laughs not noticing him blushing at all then Roxas quickly changes the subject.

"Uh Sora you doing much this weekend?" Roxas asks shyly.

"No why you wanna hang out together Roxas?"

"Y-yea you seem like a nice guy to hang out with."

Sora smiles brightly and says "Cool you can come over with me now since school is over."

"T-that's nice Sora, thanks."

"No problem, this will probably be more fun for once instead of always hanging out with Riku and Kairi."

"Yea" Roxas chuckles at the thought of being friends with Sora.

"How come you never speak up Roxas I noticed you're usually silent in class except when you're around Axel and Xion" Sora asks curiously.

"Well it's hard to talk when I'm around cute people" Roxas lightly blushes and Sora being ignorant as always laughs and says "You're crushing on Namine aren't ya."

Roxas then said shyly "Y-you can go with that I guess." Both boys then laugh and Sora takes Roxas home with him. But little did Sora know that Roxas was really talking about him being cute.

 _The Present_

Roxas looks like he's deeply thinking about something and Sora notices. "Hey Rox what are you thinking about?"

"Oh n-nothing at all..."

Roxas looks away and Sora sits closer to him and says "You can tell me anything Roxas you're a really good friend and if it's something big I can keep a secret for ya."

Roxas looks away blushing more shyly. "I-i am well you know….."

"Your what Roxas you can tell me if it's something embarrassing I won't judge ya."

Roxas then looks at Sora and smiles then says "I I'm gay h-heh."

Sora then looks at Roxas and chuckles a little "Wow I would have never guessed at all."

"Y-you aren't going to judge me."

"No, to be honest I have a secret too Roxas."

Roxas looks at Sora "Y-you do?" "I'm gay as well Roxas."

Roxas looks at Sora completely shocked "Y-you are too but everyone and their mothers know you like Kairi!"

Sora then laughs hard "In their dreams hehe. Kairi is a really great friend but I know my heart doesn't belong to her, we really are just friends."

"So you're with nobody right?"

"Yea why you ask Roxas?"

"Oh no reason at all Sora."

Sora then remembers the day Roxas talked with he, Sora always has remembered that day and he asked roxas "When you said it is hard to talk around cute people you weren't talking about Namine were you Roxas?"

Roxas shakes his head shyly and blushes looking away.

"Axel?"

"Hell no we are just friends silly."

"Then who you were talking about?"

Roxas says nothing and blushes more not saying anything and Sora looks at him saying "You can tell me Roxas."

Sora looks at Roxas curiously and Roxas then says silently "Y-you Sora." Sora heard it then blushes very badly looking at Roxas. "R-roxas?" After their blue eyes locked onto each other and silence Roxas shyly says "I I'm sorry Sora if I startled you I guess I'll go…"

Roxas gets up but feels Sora take his hand holding it and looks at him saying "I-I think you're cute too Roxy." Roxas blushes looking at Sora not saying anything at all then Sora gets up and leans over and kisses Roxas gently on the lips.

Roxas blushes even more and looks at Sora and Sora says "I've been crushing on you too, even more when you're shy hehe." Roxas then kisses sora back gently on the lips and holds his hands.

"Well I have been crushing on you since the day you entered my classes, I was always shy to talk to you and I have been wanting too but I always got to shy and nervous too until that day a couple weeks ago, I really like you Sora and everything about you."

"I r-really like you too Roxas." Sora blushes lightly smiling a little looking at his blonde lover as both of them can't believe this is happening, something they always wanted.

"Will you be my boyfriend then Sora?"

"Of course I will silly I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." They both blush as their blue eyes lock on to each other.

Then Roxas holds his new brunette lover who is his first lover close in his arms and whispers "I love you Sor."

"I love you too Roxy."

Both boys happily hugged and kissed each other more both thinking "This is the boy I want for the rest of my life." The rest of their time together was them kissing each other and cuddling together until Sora's parents came home and then the two gave each other a kiss goodbye and Roxas went home thinking about Sora the whole time smiling as he does. Sora's thoughts and dreams that night was being with Roxas he was already happy to be his and deeply in love with him. Hopefully they have lots of fun and love in their relationship together in the next chapter(s).

* * *

 _I hope you all like it its the first Fanfic I ever wrote ever but if you want you can leave a review and tell me your thoughts, i'll likely make a second chapter in the future since I'm on my Christmas Break. I hope you loved it my sweet adorable boyfriend, happy late anniversary hehe._


	2. Chapter 2 Their First Date

_Hiya this is chapter two of the Soroxas love story. I hope you all like Chapter two it is a bit longer than Chapter one and better in my opinion. Thanks for taking your time to read this wonderful chapter, especially you my wonderful boyfriend who was my inspiration to do this._

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Sora and Roxas started going out, they haven't told anybody because they fear of not being able to be with each other. Sora believes his parents would get use to it but Roxas knows his parents would not approve of it at all. Even with this obstacle they still decided to be with each other because they both knew they loved each other very deeply and loved each other not because of their gender, but because of everything about each other that makes them themselves. Overtime they learned the best time to be with each other alone without anyone realizing it. During lunch at school sometimes they would spend it in the janitors closet making out but a lot of the time as long as they could at least be together it didn't matter.

It was one Friday when Roxas and Sora were having lunch together that things got more interesting. "So Sora my parents are going to be away on a business trip for the weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over with me if you wanted."

"Sure babe I'll just tell my mom I'm having a sleepover with you and some other guys as well." Without anyone noticing since they are both sitting next to each other but not too close they hold hands and smile at each other.

They both have to get to their next class and they start walking to their next class together. "That's good well I'll see you at my place then Sora."

"Ok, love you Roxas." Roxas blushes lightly.

"I love you too Sora." They both smile at each other and go to their classes with each other in their heads, excited for the weekend that they will have together.

 _4 Hours Later_

Sora is already in his room and already got some stuff ready to go spend his weekend with the blonde boy that he loves so very much. He told his mother he was going to sleepover with a couple of friends of his for the weekend and his mother who was home allowed him to. Then he got a text on his phone

 _XxKeybladeOfDawnxX_ : _Hey babe you ready yet?_ Sora looks at the phone smiling and starts texting.

 _XxKeybladeOfLightxX: Yea why you ask?_ Sora does not have to wait long for his love to respond.

 _XxKeybladeOfDawnxX: I'm gonna pick you up._ Sora blushes and reponds saying

 _XxKeybladeOfLightxX: You dont have to babe *blushes*_

 _XxKeybladeOfDawnxX: I want to love and I might have other things planned as well._ Sora smiles at this.

 _XxKeybladeOfLightxX: Ok Roxy when will you be here?_

 _XxKeybladeOfDawnxX: I'll get ya in half an hour is that ok babe *kisses*_

 _XxKeybladeOfLightxX: *kisses bk* Thats good, I'll see you then hun._

 _XxKeybladeOfDawnxX: Ok I love u_

 _XxKeybladeOfLightxX: Love you too._ Sora then decides to take a quick shower to get ready for what seems to be a date which would be their first and gets all freshened up.

 _Half an hour later_

Sora then has his bag with him with the stuff he needs for the weekend with his lover and walks out of the house after saying bye to his mom. He sees Roxas in his car waiting for him. Sora gets in the passengers seat and gives Roxas a kiss on the lips. The blonde boy returns the kiss and they both smile at each other blushing lightly.

"Hey Roxy." Sora holds his hand looking at him happily.

"Hey love."

"So where are you taking me." Roxas smiles and chuckles.

"You'll find out soon enough love."

Sora pouts a little saying "I wanna know now Roxy!" Roxas then kisses Sora's cheek and smiles.

"Your cute when you pout." Sora then blushes dark red.

"Fine you win hehe."

Roxas starts driving and smiles at the fact that he is finally with his boyfriend again. "Don't worry Sora you'll like where we are going a lot." Sora then smiles more and blushes trying to think of where Roxas would want to go with him. "I trust you Roxy, I trust you with my life." Roxas then blushes as well "Your so sweet."

"I try to be for the one I am deeply in love with." Sora kisses Roxas on the cheek and then thinks more. After a small silence between the two Sora breaks it. "So is it Radiant Garden."

"No silly and I thought you said you could wait." They both laugh.

"I'm just curious thats all love."

After a while they arrive at this fancy restaurant, one of the most well known ones in Twilight Town.

"R-roxy.."

"Yes love" Roxas looks at Sora and holds his hand.

"You don't have to, how could you even afford this?" Roxas kisses Sora's cheek.

"I have some part time jobs I do and make munny, but I want to spend some of it on the one I am deeply in love with as well." Sora then kisses his lover on the lips happily.

"Your the best Roxy, I love you."

"I love you too." They then both get out of Roxas's car and walk in. The restaurant is an Italian 5 star restaurant in the middle of Twilight Town. Neither of the lovers have been here and they get seated at a table. Roxas looks at Sora and smiles while Sora blushes looking back. "Why are you looking at me like that Roxy?"

"Because your the most hottest guy on the planet." Sora then blushes badly and Roxas giggles.

"I can't be Roxas because your the hottest guy ever." They both giggle and after going back and forth they both agree that they are both equally hot.

"So I can get whatever I want Roxy?" Sora looks at Roxas and he looks back "Anything you want Sora."

"So I can get everything on here at once." Sora smiles brightly.

"Are you trying to get me in debt Sora." They both laugh.

They both surprisingly get the same thing without knowing it when they ordered and ate away. They also talked about their friends and school and other normal stuff just talking about their everyday life.

 _An hour later_

It is already sunset and they both get back in the car Roxas pecks Sora on the lips.

"That's a nice sunset Roxas."

"Yea it is but you wanna see an even better view of it love." Sora looks at Roxas curious to what he wants to do.

"Sure as long as I'm with you."

"I'm never leaving ya Sora even if you try to get rid of me."

"Why would I want to get rid of someone as perfect as you." Roxas blushes deeply and kisses Sora deeply on the lips. Sora blushes and dazes off into space while Roxas drives them to his favorite spot.

Roxas holds Sora's hand and takes him to the top of the clock tower and sits and watches the sunset.

"Wow Roxy this is beautiful."

"Yea it is Sora." Roxas then sits closer to Sora and rests his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora blushes and looks at the happy Roxas and kisses his cheek.

"So you'd never get rid of me Sora." Roxas watches the sunset as he says this still resting on his lovers shoulder.

"No your the most perfect guy in the world."

"I'm far from perfect Sora."

"To me you being you is perfect, I'll always love you no matter what, and I'll never abandon you ever." Roxas blushes and looks at Sora.

"N-nobody has ever treated me this well before in my life, nowhere as close as you are with me." Sora then holds Roxas's hand and kisses him deeply.

"I'll never leave you either Sora, if a problem comes our way we'll face it together as a couple right."

"Yea that is what lovers do Roxy, so if you ever have any problems or anything you wanna talk about, even if its a problem with our relationship you can tell me, we can work to fix it together if it ever happens." Sora smiles at Roxas still holding his hand and Roxas smiles back.

"I trust you with my life Sora" Sora kisses his lovers cheek.

"Same here Roxas, and I don't think either of us could ever love anyone else like this."

"Yea, I love you Sora" Sora wraps his arms around Roxas's neck and makes out with him.

"I love you too Roxas." They then watch the sunset while Roxas lays his head on Sora's lap and Sora caresses Roxas's hair gently. Roxas smiles and forgets every problem he has ever had and focus's on the sunset and his brunette lover who he loves so very much and could never betray. Sora does the same and watches Roxas and is happy that he is happy and could never betray his lover either. This would be one memory they always kept for the rest of their lives and wished it would never end.

"Hey Roxas maybe every once in a while we can do this often, come up here just the two of us and watch the sunset."

"I'd be happy to babe but not the expensive food part money doesn't grow on trees you know." They both laugh and kiss again as the sun disappears.

"Hey Roxas lets go to your house next the fun is just getting started you know." Sora winks at Roxas and giggles.

"Sure we got the whole weekend together alone with nobody to bother us." They kiss again and start going down the clock tower not letting go of each other. They then go off to Roxas's house which they will have all to themselves to do what they have wanted to do for a while now but that is for the next chapter where the fun really does start.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked this chapter, the next chapter is going to be more interesting to do since I have never done what I am going to do. I will have it out by Christmas as a wonderful gift to the one I love so very much. I hope you all are enjoying this and have a good day or night whenever you are reading this. And as an early warning Chapter Three is going to be Lemon as people say it here or get more to the Rated M stuff that this story claims to be. Leave a review if you like you can say you like it or i think it sucks i likely wont judge. And I love you my sweet hot boyfriend I hope you loved it most of all._


	3. Chapter 3 Their First Bonding

_Yay I got Chapter Three out now, and WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS LEMON, I hope you like it and you have been warned_

* * *

It's not long after when they both get to Roxas's house. Roxas gets out of the car and opens the door for Sora to get out.

"Awwww how sweet of you Roxy." Sora jumps out and gives his lover a quick kiss on the lips. They then walk in holding hands.

"The place is nice Roxas I like it." Sora smiles looking at his lover still holding his hand and Roxas tightens the hand.

"Wanna know whats even nicer Sor." Sora looks at Roxas confused at what he is saying.

"What you mean you, I already know that." Roxas smiles and blushes a little.

"No silly I mean my room." Sora looks at Roxas blushing.

"S-sure Roxy."

"I'll beat you there hehe."

"No I will hehe." They both race each other there with Sora getting to Roxas's room right before Roxas does. Roxas then pins Sora on his own bed in kisses him deeply. Sora kisses back just as deep and looks up at Roxas blushing deep red.

"Is that my reward for winning Roxy?"

"That's just the start hun."

"Oh really." Roxas then collapses on Sora and makes out with him hard slowly taking his shirt off and Sora makes out back blushing deep red as their tongues touch and lick at each other. Sora and Roxas let out a cute moan as they do and Roxas pulls back and takes Sora's shirt off and throws it on the floor.

"S-sora do you want to do this with me, we don't have to if you don't want to, whatever you want to do makes me happy." Sora then smiles and kisses Roxas's cheek.

"I want to do this with you Roxas, your the love of my life and I wouldn't ever do this with anybody whos not you." Roxas smiles and sweetly plants a kiss on his lovers lips.

"Same here hun, your mine for life." They hold hands looking at each other smile.

"Your mine for life too Roxas, I'm never leaving you." Roxas then takes Sora's pants off while making out even harder with his lover and Sora blushes worse. Roxas pulls away and looks down at Sora's boxers to find a huge boner pointing out.

"Did I cause this Sora love." Roxas giggles and pokes at it.

"M-mhm." Sora blushes and bites his bottom lip. Roxas then takes his lovers boxers off and rubs the huge boner while kissing Sora. Sora cutely moans and holds roxas close as he rubs it faster and faster.

Roxas then licks the tip of Sora's dick and Sora hold's his lovers head moaning more cutely then ever before making Roxas lick it all over. Sora then cums hard in Roxas's face and looks at him shyly.

"S-sorry that was so g-good." Roxas giggles and Sora licks the cum off of his lovers face as Roxas blushes at this. Roxas then puts two of his fingers and Sora licks his fingers all over as he takes Roxas's pants and boxers off and starts rubbing his dick. After getting enough saliva on his fingers Roxas takes his fingers out and slowly puts the two fingers up Sora's ass.

"R-roxas it feels kinda weird." Roxas looks at Sora who is tightening a little and closes his eyes a bit. Roxas then kisses Sora gently.

"its ok Sora, it would be worse if I just started going down on you, I promise I won't go hard on you since I know this is your first." Sora kisses back.

"Thanks babe." Sora smiles knowing he is safe with his lover and Roxas slowly fingers his lover and after a while spreads his fingers apart. Sora getting use to it starts moaning cutely.

"R-roxas dont s-stop~!" Roxas smiles at his cute lover's face and kisses him while fingering him more.

After a few minutes Sora looks at Roxas blushing and smiles a bit.

"I-i'm ready for you Roxy." Roxas smiles back and pulls his fingers out.

"Ok Sora, I promise to make it feel good.

"I know you will just be careful."

"Of course I will silly, I dont want to hurt my lover." They kiss and Roxas lays on top of Sora and Sora holds on to Roxas tightly knowing whats coming next. Roxas then rubs his dick on Sora's butt and Sora moans shyly holding Roxas even closer. Roxas then puts the tip up Sora's ass and Sora holds Roxas tightly closing his eyes. Roxas then kisses Sora deeply getting a little more into Sora. Roxas now has most of his dick in Sora but doesn't move it at all while Sora holds onto Roxas tightly biting his lips.

"Y-you can move now R-roxy, I'm more use to you." Roxas sees a Sora shyly smiling and blushing a little and Roxas smiles back and starts to thrust slowly while Sora moans a little holding on to Roxas very tightly. Roxas holds Sora back and kisses him while thrusting a little faster.

"F-faster Roxy, i-it feels good~!" Roxas smiles and holds Sora close thrusting faster as Sora kisses his lover deeply making out with him. Roxas then thrusts faster and deeper into his lover and Sora starts kissing and nibbling on Roxas's neck and then kisses his nipples and licks at them. Roxas moans out his lovers name and thrusts harder into him.

"D-don't stop Roxy I love you so much~!" Roxas wraps his arms around Sora's waist as Sora wraps his arms around his lovers neck and they kiss even more letting their tongues touch each other as Roxas thrusts even harder and faster in his cute moaning boyfriends tight ass. Sora moans his lovers name very cutely and Roxas starts to rub Sora's dick thrusting deeper then Sora could imagine as he moans even more.

"I-i'm gonna cum S-sora." Sora blushes worse holding onto his lover even more.

"I want to feel it in me R-roxy cum hard in me babe~!" Roxas drills into Sora's ass and cums a hot load of cum up in Sora and Sora moans cutely sweating as his lover pants hard sweating as well. Roxas stops thrusting and holds Sora close kissing him cutely. Then Roxas pulls his dick out as some of his cum drips out of Sora's ass and takes it and puts it in Sora's mouth. Sora sucks on his fingers and tastes his cum.

"H-heh so cute Sora." Sora blushes deep red panting as Roxas lays down on his bed next to Sora. Sora trys to get up but can't.

"I can't move at all my ass is kinda sore." Roxas then cuddles up against Sora on his bed and looks at him. "it felt really good but I hope Sora isn't hurt at all." Roxas thought in his head.

"D-did I hurt you Sora, i guess I went a little too hard I'm so sorry." Roxas in shock gets a kiss from Sora and Sora smiles at him a little.

"It was perfect Roxas, i'm just a little sore down there and sweaty thats all."

"You sure Sora you don't have to say that if you aren't."

"It was good Roxas, because I got to have my first be with my cute lover who will always be by my side."

"awwwww Sora." Roxas wraps his arms around his lover and kisses him deeply.

"Don't leave me here Roxas let's just stay in bed the rest of the night." Roxas smiles and holds his lover close cuddling him on his own bed.

"Yea that sounds nice Sora." Sora smiles and rests his forehead on Roxas's pillow and Roxas does the same as their foreheads touch.

"That was the most fun i ever had Roxy." Sora kisses Roxas sweetly and Roxas kisses back smiling.

"Same here Sora." Sora yawns a little and Roxas blushes giggling a little.

"What?"

"Your so adorable dear." Sora blushes and wraps his arms around Roxas's waist cuddling him more.

"Your so warm and I feel safe when I'm being held by you like this, like all my problems just go away." Roxas smiles and kisses his forehead.

"I'll always keep you safe Sora, I love you." Sora kisses Roxas's cheek.

"I love you too Roxas." Sora then falls asleep in his lovers arms and Roxas smiles watching Sora sleep peacefully. Then Roxas pulls his blanket over the two of them and holds Sora close.

"Goodnight Sora, I love you so much"

"I-I love you too..." Sora said very softly drifting into a safe slumber. Roxas kisses his cute boy's cheek and falls asleep with his whole naked body touching Sora's. Both sleeping happily together in the same bed together excited for the fun they will have the next two days.

* * *

 _I hope you liked Chapter 3, and Merry Christmas to you all especially the love of my life, this was the best Christmas ever cause I have an amazing guy who is the best in the world always with me in my heart no matter how far apart we are. Hope you all had a good one too and have a happy new year._


	4. Chapter 4 Their First Saturday Together

_Sorry I have not updated in a while guys. I had a wonderful break and relaxed so here is chapter 4 of my fanfic. I would like to say thank you for the reviews I have seen so far like I said this is my very first fanfic so I am new at this so thanks for the support this won't be my last one I write so I know i'll get better over time which everyone does over time. I'm glad I am doing this and the way the story is going so far so thank you for reading this it means so much to me. Also there is some lemon stuff but not as much as chapter three._

* * *

It was early the next morning when a sleepy Sora opened one of his eyes. What Sora saw was his Roxas sleeping right next to him with Sora's arms wrapped around Roxas. He smiles at the sleeping blonde and watches him sleep not wanting disturb the beautiful boy. He then looks at the digital clock sitting on the table next to the bed it read 8:00 am. Sora got a good idea and carefully got out of bed without waking Roxas.

Roxas wakes up and slowly realizes that the room is missing something. Which is a sleeping Sora cuddled up against him.

"S-sora?" Roxas sits on his bed with half of his body still under the covers and Sora walks in with a plate of pancakes and bacon. Roxas smiles at this as Sora puts the plate in front of him.

"Morning Roxy." Sora leans in and kisses Roxas good morning and Roxas returns the kiss.

"Y-you made this for me?" Sora nods happily and Roxas blushes at the fact that the love of his life made him breakfast.

"Eat away Roxy its all yours." Roxas eats it all enjoying every taste of it. Which is the taste of the love Sora has for him.

"T-this is really good Sora!" Sora then looks at Roxas and blushes.

"Thanks I never thought it was that good." Roxas giggles.

"It's the best love." Sora then giggles too and kisses Roxas on the cheek and cuddles up against him.

"So what do you want to do Roxas?" Roxas finishes and puts the plate aside and rests right next to Sora.

"How about cuddling for now Sora we might not get much of a chance to do this for a long while again."

"Yea your right but it's worth the wait." Roxas kisses Sora gently on the lips. They then smile at each other and hold each other close both still naked from last nights events.

An hour later Roxas gets up and Sora looks at him with puppy eyes.

"Heh Sora I'm not leaving you, I am just going to take a shower." Sora gets an idea and looks at Roxas blushing.

"R-roxy?" Roxas looks at his adorable lover laying on his bed.

"Yes babe?"

"Can I take a shower with you." Both boys blush deep red not looking away from their blue eyes.

"Sure I don't see why not" Sora smiles and gets up to holding his boyfriend's hand.

They both get to Roxas's bathroom and Roxas turns the shower on. He then gets in the shower looking at Sora and blushes.

"You getting in Sora or you want to stand there watching."

"I'm getting in silly." Sora then gets into the shower and they look at each other blushing. Neither of them have ever taken a shower with anyone else.

"W-want me to scrub you Sora." Roxas looks at his lover and smiles.

"Sure Roxy hehe." Roxas then scrubs Sora's back clean and Sora blushes. Roxas then scrubs down to Sora's butt.

"Y-you like scrubbing me down there don't you."

"Maybe." Roxas scrubs his lovers butt softly then scrubs Sora's member all over.

"R-roxy your going to get me more dirty."

"Oh really." Roxas smirks and bends down and sucks on Sora's member.

"R-roxy~!" Roxas sucks on it more faster rubbing the base of his member. Sora holds Roxas's head and drools.

"F-faster I want faster!" Roxas does as his boyfriend wants and sucks faster until Sora climaxes in his mouth. Roxas sallows Sora's cum and looks up at him.

"That was good." They both look at each other smiling lightly.

"Sora i'm pretty dirty too can you clean me." Sora blushes red and nods. He then sucks on Roxas's member licking it all over. Roxas moans his lovers name drooling like Sora did as Sora sucks faster. Roxas climaxes more faster then when he was going down on Sora.

"You didn't last long did you Roxas." Sora giggles looking at Roxas as he blushes crimson red.

"Well I couldn't help it." Sora gets up and kisses Roxas deeply. They taste each others mouths that still have some cum left over. After their little make out session they get out of the shower and walk back to Roxas's room together and put some clothes on. They then go and sit in the living room on the couch.

"Sora you didnt have any breakfast did you." Roxas looks at Sora who looks back at him.

"I had some cereal before I made you your special breakfast hehe." Roxas kisses Sora gently on the lips and holds his hand.

"Now I have to make you a special breakfast at some point too." Sora giggles.

"I already ate something good Roxy." Roxas looks at his lover confused not knowing what he meant by that.

"You did?"

"You silly." Sora then tackles Roxas on the couch and kisses him. They then cuddle up on the couch as they enjoy being together.

"Hey Sora I got this new fighting game we can play together." Sora looks at Roxas excited.

"That's good I would be happy to." It was a new Smash Bros. game which Sora didn't have. So they set it up and fight each other in game. Roxas got the game the other day but knew he would play it with Sora on the weekend and he didn't want to start playing it without his lover. Slowly after a while they both get better and the game always ends up as a draw.

"Your not holding back because you love me right Roxas." Sora says after their match.

"Nope I want to beat you fair and square." They both giggle and kiss each other on the lips.

"How about we put an incentive in this Roxas." Roxas looks at Sora trying to figure out what Sora wants before it comes out of his lips.

"Sure what is it you have in mind." Sora blushes red before saying anything.

"Who ever loses has to be on bottom tonight." Roxas blushes looking at Sora.

"I thought you like being on bottom Sora." Sora giggles and kisses Roxas on the nose.

"Yea but this makes it more fun, and maybe once I can get to _dominate_ you." Saying the word dominate very seductively. Roxas looks at his lover's blue eyes and bits his bottom lip. Sora giggles and sits on Roxas's lap and pokes his cheek.

"Come on don't you want to Roxas." Roxas blushes and kisses his lovers cheek.

"With you yea." Sora kisses Roxas gently on the lips.

"Only with you." Sora hugs his lover. Roxas smiles and feels his heart warm up like it always has whenever Sora does cute little things with him.

"Well then I'll beat you hard Sora so I can dominate you but you can't hold back ok."

"Ok Roxy." Sora gets off his lovers lap and starts their fight to the death to see who will be on top when they have their "game" tonight. At first it seems like Sora is easily kicking Roxas's characters ass. Until Sora slips his finger accidentally and opens the door for Roxas to wreck Sora's character easily. After this it all goes downhill for Sora until the game ends up in sudden death which is pretty much whoever hits first wins. Sweating hard Roxas wants to win, he wants to dominate his Sora and pleasure him. Using the determination he has he easily dodges Sora's hit then kicks Soras character causing him to fly off the screen.

"Looks like I win Sora." Sora blushes dark red looking at Roxas.

"Yea you get to dominate me tonight hehe." Sora hugs Roxas and smiles.

"You wanted me to win didn't you Sora."

"Maybe." They both giggle then kiss each other on the lips. They kiss each other more not caring about anything else at the moment except each other.

"Wanna go get some sea salt ice cream Sora?" Sora looks at his lover and nods happily. Then they both go and get their favorite ice cream and sit on top of the clock tower again watching the sunset. Sora rests his head on Roxas's shoulder and relaxes enjoying the view of both the sunset and his boyfriend.

"Just as the sun always sets in the evening I will always love you Roxas." Roxas smiles and wraps his arm around Sora.

"Feelings mutual Sora." They both smile and head back to Roxas's house after the beautiful sunset.

Roxas parks his car and walks in with Sora and they sit on the couch again. Sora pulls Roxas in for a kiss.

"Hehe want to get started with our "game" babe."

"Sure we got all night right Roxas." Roxas looks at the clock at it reads 8:00 pm.

"My parents won't be back till late tomorrow night so we are good." Sora smiles and kisses his lovers lips again.

"Good, I want to spend every moment with you until then." Roxas kisses back and smiles.

"Me too love." They hold each others hands looking at each other."

"How about we watch a movie before we have our fun Roxy." Roxas smiles at Sora and agrees with him.

"What do you want to watch Sora."Sora being the child he is at heart wanted to watch Wall-e since he never saw it before and Roxas agreed with Sora. Roxas never saw it either but he had it and Sora didn't. Roxas then gets popcorn for him and Sora and they share a bowl and start watching the movie together. Sora found it romantic when the little robot was with the other robot eve and would follow eve everywhere. " _I would do the same with Roxas, follow him everywhere."_ Sora smiles at the thought and when the two robots held hands Sora looked at Roxas and Roxas looked at Sora. They smiled at each other and Sora cuddled up against Roxas as Roxas held Sora close in his arms. After the movie Roxas cleans up and Sora watches Roxas.

"You always like watching me don't you Sora hehe."

"Because your cute Roxy." Roxas blushes and Sora giggles.

"That was good wasn't it Sora."

"mhm" They both then hold hands.

"Well do you want to start our fun now Sora."

"Yea." They kiss each other on the lips then walk up to Roxas's room together.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that I wrote. Sadly Chapter 5 will have to wait a while since I have school starting tomorrow and even worse my school has its finals next week instead of before Christmas break which is stupid. So bear with me I promise I will have Chapter 5 out in a week or two at most. I might also after my finals work on my second fanfic which has one character from this fanfic and another one thats not in this at all since I have a good idea for it and dont want to lose it. Which is secret till I make it hehe. I hope you all had a good holiday have are well until I update this story again. I love you all and thanks for reading my first fanfic ever._


	5. Chapter 5 The love of Sora and Roxas

_Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with exams the other week then working on my Rokushi Fanfic but I finally got the Roxas x Sora fanfic so time to work on. I hope you all like it and this chapter will have mature content as well._

* * *

When the two get to Roxas's room Roxas sits on his bed and Sora sits on his lap. The two smile at each other and Sora pushes Roxas down on the bed. Sora lays on top of Roxas and kisses him deeply. Roxas kisses back as deep as their tongues fight for dominance. Roxas then wraps his arms around Sora's shoulder and rolls around so he is on top.

"Your so sexy Sora." Sora giggles and blushes brightly. Sora kisses the blonde boys nose.

"You are too Roxy." They then hold each other close before Roxas takes Sora's clothes off slowly. First his shirt then his pants and boxers. Sora smiles and lays on the bed giving Roxas a boner. Sora smiles as he notices it and Roxas takes his shirt off.

"Can I have the honor of taking your pants off my love." Roxas blushes and nods happily. Sora then proceeds to put unbutton Roxas's pants then puts his mouth on his zipper and pulls it down. Roxas blushes at this and Sora rubs the bulge coming out. Roxas moans softly and Sora giggles.

"You like that don't you." Roxas nods and moans more as Sora takes the boxers off and throws it with the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I like everything you do to me Roxy." Roxas smiles and kisses his lover on the lips gently. Then he licks Sora's neck up to his cheek. Sora moans softly and Roxas smiles that he has pleased his lover. He then bites on Sora's neck leaving a mark and Sora moans more. Roxas smiles and licks at the mark that has a little blood over it. Roxas then looks at Sora and Sora looks back at him. They both kiss each other desperately and Roxas gets on top of Sora. Roxas then slowly pushes his dick into Sora. Sora holds on to the sheets tightly and Roxas notices and stops.

"Are you alright Sora." Sora nods slowly and Roxas kisses Sora deeply as he slowly thrusts. Sora moans loud as Roxas forces his tongue in Sora's mouth. Roxas nods at his lover and he nods back. Roxas smiles and kisses Sora's cheek and trusts a little faster.

"R-roxas f-faster I want faster~!" Roxas then thrusts faster and Sora moans more.

"You make the cutest noises Sor~" Sora blushes and kisses Roxas as he thrusts harder into Sora. Roxas spreads Sora's legs and thrusts even deeper in him, earning more moans coming out of Sora's mouth. Roxas puts one hand over Sora's dick and rubs it hard. Sora moans more and more and gets even harder. Roxas thrusts very hard in and out of Sora's ass.

"I-I d-don't think I c-could last much longer R-roxy~" Roxas smiles and thrusts more.

"S-same S-sora~" Roxas continues to thrust harder as Sora starts rubbing his own dick. Roxas then ejaculates hard in Sora's ass as Sora ejaculates all over his stomach. Both boys pant hard and Sora pants with his tongue out. Roxas lays on top of Sora ignoring the cum stained belly of his and Kisses him deeply. Roxas then rolls right next to Sora and licks the cum off of his body. Sora blushes at this and giggles. Roxas then lays back on the bed and Sora crawls over to Roxas's cock and licks it.

"S-still horny h-huh Sora~" Sora looks at Roxas and nods then puts one of Roxas's balls in his mouth. Roxas moans and Sora licks it all over. Roxas moans more as Sora licks from the base to the tip slowly. Then he puts his mouth on the tip and kisses it. Roxas holds Sora's head as Sora puts the tip in his mouth. Then he puts most of Roxas's cock, which is 10 inches long, in his mouth. While rubbing his balls. Roxas drools as he feels Sora's tongue wrap around his dick and his hands softly rub on his balls. It's not long until Roxas ejaculates in Sora's mouth and Sora swallows it all. Roxas looks at Sora and blushes. Sora smiles and giggles.

"Y-you don't last long do you?" Roxas giggles.

"Not when your hot mouth is all over my dick." Sora smiles and kisses Roxas.

"Wanna do me then love?" Roxas nods and gets down on Sora's cock and licks it all over. He then sucks on Sora's dick faster and rubs Sora's balls. Sora moans as he ejaculates into Roxas's mouth. Roxas giggles even more.

"You don't even last as long as me Sora." Sora blushes shyly and looks away. Roxas cuddles up against Sora and kisses his cheek.

"It's ok Sora love." Sora smiles a his boyfriend and kisses him back. Sora then curls up against his lovers chest and looks upset.

"Whats wrong Sora?" Roxas places his hand on Sora's cheek.

"When do you think we can be together like this again." Roxas smiles a little.

"Well do this maybe not for a while." Sora looks down but Roxas kisses his cheek again.

"I'll still be by your side everyday even if it's keeping our love secret till we can live together. Sora nods and smiles again.

"I can't wait for that Roxy." They both smile and kiss each other again.

"Sora i'll still see you everyday, that's all that matters for now right." Sora nods.

"It's not long now till we graduate anyway then we can really start our lives together." Roxas smiles and they both cuddle.

"Roxas?" Sora holds Roxas's hand and Roxas interlocks their fingers.

"Yes love?" Roxas kisses Sora's cheek more.

"You think it will be easy, living together always since we are both guys." Sora looks at Roxas worried.

"It doesn't matter what other people think Sora, they will have to accept it or just ignore it, because all that matters to me Sora is what you think and feel. If other people accept us that's great, but as long as I'm with you Sora I know it will work and we will live happily together." Sora smiles and kisses Roxas gently on the lips.

"I love you Roxy... always and forever." Roxas smiles and turns off the lights. He wraps his arms around Sora and kisses one more time.

"I love you too." They both smile and Sora fall into slumber once more. Feeling the warmth of each other's skin, feeling safe with each other. None have any worries now about their future together. Since no matter what it will be with them together. Roxas think to himself: _"I know it will be perfect, I love him so much, and he loves me so much too. Any problem we face I promise to deal with it with him."_ Roxas watches Sora sleep for a while happily then falls to sleep himself.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked this chapter of my Roxas x Sora fanfic. Im sorry if I can't update for a while. I enjoy doing this a lot and thanks for the support so far... I love you all._


End file.
